degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 18
Scream Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. The contestants had to put on a fashion show. Hence building the runway and doing the designs. Some were impressive and others not so much. And it seems as if the friendly competition will not stop. And in the end Courtney walked out and not on the runway. Who will be leaving next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. (Ash and Tyler wake up in the Hotel/Spa) Ash: Morning. Tyler: Hey babe. (Ash kisses Tyler) Ash: Gotta say. You did awesome in the runway. Tyler: You did better though. Ash: Eh. It was nothin'. Tyler: I love Ash. She's adorable, kind, plus she kinda helped me out in that challenge. (Outside) Yazzy: Ok. I know you're gonna ask and don't wanna have to go through that. Duncan and I are just friends/rivals. Trent: Ok I believe you. Yazzy: Are you sure? (Trent pulls Yazzy to him and kisses her) Trent: Yeah. Believe I'm absolutely sure now? Cause I'm in love with you. Take your time. Yazzy: Yeah I love you too. (Yazzy and Trent continue to kiss) Trent: I wasn't lying I love Yazzy. It drives me crazy. Chris: Contestants. Now it's 11 of you left. Sadly 2 of you may be eliminated tonight. Gwen: Oh come on. Lizzy: You gotta be shitting me, Chris: No interrupting. Today's challenge is a regatta race around this island. Gwen: Oh the race thing. Chris: Exactly. Now either you're boats are awesome or crappy. Now go! Duncan: So Lizzy. Wanna go together? Lizzy: Fuck yeah. Duncan: Well since people may get the vibe on Yazzy and I liking each other like that here's the thing we don't. I'm not going down that road again. Yazzy's cool like a friend cool but Lizzy? She's the perfect girlfriend. She's all badass and real. Lizzy: Are you 2 JUST friends? Duncan: Yes. We are! Lizzy: Good boy. (Lizzy kisses Duncan) Lizzy: Let's win shall we? Yazzy: Sorry about Courtney. Xavier: Are you sure about that? Cuz I was told everyone actually voted. Lizzy: That was elimination. Ash: Yeah. Xavier: Fine but Yazzy I want yours and Lizzy's heads on platters. Cause A. Lizzy and Courtney are enemies and B. I bet you ripped the dress Yazzy. Yazzy: Why would I sabotage Courtney? I said her design looked nice. (Everyone is at the start) Chris: All boats ready? Now remember this race will NOT be easy. Go! (All the boats go off) Lizzy: Aww fuck! Coconuts! (Duncan and Lizzy get down) Joanna: No wonder he said this wouldn't be easy. Gwen: If we don't win....... Joanna: We will win it's the 4 of us. Joanna: We may have a raft but we CAN make this work. Cody: Uh girls? Bridgette: What? Cody: Dynamite alert. Bridgette: Oh shoot! EVERYONE ROW! (They all start rowing but then get hit by coconuts which almost knock Joanna off) Cody: (Grabs Joanna's wrist) ''Gotcha! ''(Gwen and Bridgette smirk at each other) Gwen: It's definitely mutual. Joanna: Thanks though it's just water. Bridgette: Ooh should not had said that. Pirahnnas. (They row even faster) Xavier: Sure I'm the odd one out but I don't care. Chris: Seriously! What is this? It's all boring. Yazzy: CAN YOU NOT?! Trent: Dude no. Yazzy: OMG can this boat go faster? Trent: You turned the speed up all the way Yaz. Yazzy: Fuck! (Their engine gets destroyed) Trent: Wait. We're not entirely doomed. (They hop on the front and start rowing) Duncan: Y'know Chris is lucky. Or I'd destroy his new and improved cottage. Lizzy: I'd like that but no more Duncy in jail. My badass. Xavier: I'm beating you both! Ash: Not for long! Btw your hair is so perfect. Tyler: Not like yours. So shiny too. Ash: It's natuarally that way. Xavier: So you all think cause 3 boats have couples, one raft has 4 people and I'm by myself you'd win. I have a boat. Boats beat rafts. And boats with fucked up engines. Yazzy: Shut up! You want my head on a platter. Lizzy: And mine! Xavier: Ash too! Ash: HEY! (Trent gets Xavier with an oar) Duncan: Now who's head's on the platter? Yazzy: Faster! Ash: Shall we turn it up? Tyler: Yes! (They turn the speed up but knock Lizzy and Duncan onto the dock) Chris: And the winners are Team Dizzy. And you 2 get to be in the resort together. Tonight you must vote for a loser. Bridgette: Aww man. And 2 people. And it'll totally be one of us since we were last. Gwen: If we get eliminated it's sink or swim. Joanna: Btw thanks for saving me. (Joanna kisses Cody on the cheek) Cody: I wouldn't be too sad if I honestly had to go. I think Jo should stay also. (At the elimination ceremony) Chris: Now it's time to determine who is and is not safe. I may have said 2 people leave but it's all been decided everyone voted Xavier. Gwen: What?! Bridgette: Pardon? Xavier: Why me?! ''(As 6 marshmallows hit him) ''Hey! Yazzy: Yeah since Katie's gone and you blamed us for your gf's elimination you do not fuck with Yazizzash or our bfs. Xavier: Well I'm sorry. Lizzy: Still bye bitch. Chris: Who will Lizzy say bye bitch to next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Category:Blog posts